Bound by Pleasure
by Christy W
Summary: Lucius and Snape decide to introduce a new level of arousal for Faith and decide a little light bondage is in order.


**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Joss Whedon or JK Rowling, et al. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: This was done as a Willow story for the longest time, but, I think that Faith does a little better with the bondage. Besides, just because one likes sex doesn't mean they don't have room to learn and explore. ;)

Faith turned her head at the sound of rustling cloth to her left. She could sense someone walking by but, with her blindfold firmly in place, her world was dark. As a consequence, all her other senses seemed heightened somehow. She heard the hiss of hot wax falling from the candelabra as she felt one side of the bed fall in as a body kneeled on it. She felt a work roughened hand glide from her bound wrists down her arm to graze against her nipple for a moment before drawing back. Faith twisted in the bonds that held her bound and naked to the bed. She wasn't _truly_ fearful, just anticipating what her lovers had in store for her. When Severus and Lucius had come up to her one day at work and asked that she meet them afterwards, she'd grown wet with anticipation. She had enjoyed their time together before, but knew it had been limited because of the two men's duties as counterspies. She'd been intrigued when they'd asked if she minded a little light bondage. They'd noticed how she'd usually close her eyes when she was really enjoying what they were doing to her and had decided to try and up it a notch.

Faith bit her lip to keep from moaning as the roughened hand- _Severus_- came back to ply her nipple again, as the bed sank low again by her widespread legs and Lucius leaned forward and began to nibble along her inner thigh. She did moan at this and twisted back and forth from the pleasure. Severus took her face in his hand and threaded his tongue into her mouth at the same moment Lucius nibbled his way up her lower lips. If there was one thing she enjoyed, she loved the way her two lovers could just eat her out for hours. Now, granted, some of that skill was probably due both to their affection for her and how well all three knew each others' bodies. That's what had brought them together in the beginning. She'd been Malfoy's lover for a while after he'd come to help the Order; he'd come to understand that pure blood did not a Champion make. She'd stumbled onto him and Severus arguing about her one day- naked. Once they realized they had a spy in their midst, they didn't need much convincing to include everyone in their delicious sex play.

Right now, Faith's eyes were rolling into the back of her head as Lucius went from just licking to sliding one finger up into her. Meanwhile, Snape had switched to her breasts, sucking and nibbling on first one, then the other as she moaned and sighed, enjoying the sensations of two men playing with her at once. Then, without a word, the two men got up and switched places. Now it was the former Potions' Master sucking and nibbling on her while Lucius turned her head and angled it to his throbbing cock. She moaned around it, feeling with her tongue that it was already wet. Obviously the two men had been so excited in anticipation, they couldn't wait for her to get there. Faith licked up the underside of Lucius's shaft and shrieked with her mouth full as Severus shoved three fingers swiftly into her wet cunt. She licked as much as she could as Lucius slid more of his engorged cock down her throat. Teaching her how to deep throat properly had been a highly enjoyable time for them all, with Faith sucking off Severus as he tried to explain it while Lucius ate her out and put in a couple of tips on his own.

They both knew by now that her on her hands and knees, being plundered from both ends, was a very thorough way of getting her off. That's probably why they'd switched it up this time, trying to see how she'd like it tied up on her back. As it was, she came with a cry from Severus' thick, deft fingers in a matter of minutes. She felt Lucius pull out of her mouth and her two men share a lingering kiss with each other before Severus leaned forward and kissed her deeply, threading his tongue into her mouth, letting her taste herself on his tongue. Then they moved again and she eagerly took Severus's cock in her mouth while Lucius started to glide his cock into her pussy. She moaned in frustration at the slow pace he was taking with her, then shrieked in half pleasure, half pain as Lucius slammed up in her to the hilt on his next stroke. He started pounding into her hard and fast enough for her to see stars while sucking off Severus. Lucius liked to give it hard and Faith was one of the few women he knew who could take it and enjoy it at the same time.

Severus moved so he straddled Faith's face and moaned as she tongued his cock while his tongue once again dueled with his other lover's while the blond wizard continued to pound into Faith. She moaned around Snape's cock as she came again and Lucius soon followed, groaning as he emptied onto her belly. Now fully aroused, Severus took a moment to lick along her stomach before taking his place between her thighs, then muttered a spell to remove the cords from her legs while leaving her arms still outspread. He then angled her pelvis up so he could more easily slide his cock up her nice, tight ass. While Lucius loved fucking Faith hard in the pussy, Snape preferred her ass; it was just sooo nice and tight, gripping his cock like nothing else could.

While he began sawing his hard dick inside and out, Lucius lay to one side of Faith, alternately kissing her and nibbling on her neck while continuously playing with her nipples. Having already been turned on immensely by the foreplay between the three of them and the sight of his two lovers- both dark in their own way- was so arousing, Snape didn't even sense he was coming for a moment, too entranced by the sight of them kissing before him, until her ass started pulsing around his cock as she started to come again. He reached around and started playing with her clit, and she came with a scream as he emptied into her. Once recovered, they all lay in the big poster bed, Faith, clean once more, recovering between them. She looked from one to the other. "All I can say is, when can we do that again?" she gasped.


End file.
